


A Long Night

by NaomiGnome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, It gets a little spicy but not really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiGnome/pseuds/NaomiGnome
Summary: “Ñuha lentor, aōha lentor. You already know I have beer and pizza. And for entertainment tonight, whatever holiday special is playing on the Harrenhal-mark Channel.”Brienne is locked out of her apartment. Luckily, her neighbor Jaime has opened his door.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllisJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisJay/gifts).



> HI. ELLISJAY HAD SOME CUTE AF PROMPTS AND HERE THEY ARE: 
> 
> 1\. Unexpectedly locked down together: holiday party for two, isolated by a snowstorm, heat went out at ones place so they're at the other. Idk. Just "oh this is fine, we are fine, we can manage, oh no why do I want to snuggle you or pin you to the floor" type of thing.
> 
> 2\. Childish snow games that end in realizations of love.
> 
> 3\. Christmas movie marathon.
> 
> ELLISJAY IS ONE THE NICEST PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET ONLINE IN MY LIFE AND I LOVE HER VERY MUCH.

_”We would like to stress now the importance of staying inside and waiting out what weather maester’s are now calling the worst snowstorm Westeros has seen in a century. Some locals are calling it The Long Night--”_

Jaime shut off the news with an audible and over-the-top sigh. He draped himself over the rest of the couch and forlornly declared to the rest of the empty space of the apartment, “Look like it’s just me and the Harrenhal-mark channel tonight.” 

The black parrot, Bran, squawked indignantly in the corner. 

“Ah, yes, and you of course.” Jaime said with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t even know why I said yes to watching you while Cat and Ned are on vacation.” 

Bran cocked his black feathered head before squawking, “Cat has pretty hair. Brawwh, Ned looks pretty sturdy. Brawwwh.” 

“Oh, you think you know everything huh?” 

“Braawwh, the three-eyed-raven sees all.” 

“You’re a parrot, Bran.” 

“Brawwh, I’m a parrot, Bran.” 

Jaime sighed, “Well, might as well order some pizza and beer from the pizza shop downstairs.” 

****

Jaime woke with a start to the flurry of snow still coming down outside his window, _A Lemon Cake Sevenmas_ playing on his television and consistent ringing of a bell. His doorbell. He groaned and his knees and back creaked as he climbed off his couch and headed toward his front door. He checked the peephole out of habit, knowing it was probably the disgruntled pizza boy that worked downstairs. 

What he was not expecting was his very tall, very blue-eyed neighbor from across the hall in 4F. He backed away from the peephole, pulse suddenly thrumming. Jaime swiped his tongue across his lips and pushed his hair up, brushing the strands roughly with his wide fingertips to get it into that perfect disarray that his brother had once called “a weapon of mass thirst”. Whatever that meant. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders to relieve them of their tension. He was going to be _smooth_. 

He opened his door to a very unimpressed Brienne Tarth, peering slightly down at him in all her blue-eyed glory. Jaime leaned casually against his door jamb and regarded her with a super cool smirk, “What can I do for you, 4F?”  
Brienne sighed, “Jaime, you know that’s not my name.” 

Jaime fought the huge grin threatening to break out. 

“Anyways,” Brienne continued, “I think Hot Pocket got the wrong apartment number again, or you typed the wrong letter on accident _again_.” 

“It’s not on purpose I swear,” Jaime replied quickly, “Damn dyslexia. Also Hot Pocket should know better by now, you would _never_ indulge in pizza and beer.” 

Brienne nodded with a wry tilt of her lips, knowing that that was absolutely not true--pizza was the food of the Seven, and simply held out his pizza box, balanced expertly on one capable hand, no doubt thanks to the breadth of her palm and length of her fingers spread out underneath it. In the other, she held his six pack of beer in a sure grip that made Jaime swallow. Brienne cleared her throat and prompted Jaime into grabbing his food from her; he ignored the shiver that went up his arm when their fingertips brushed.

“Well, enjoy your evening.” Brienne murmured before turning on her heel to walk back into her apartment. 

“You too, 4F!” Jaime cheerfully shut his door before he gave into the urge to watch her walk away. 

“Brawwh, 4F for four feet of leg, brawwh.” 

_”Bran, shut up!”_

Jaime moved to set his beer and pizza on his coffee table, when he heard his doorbell ringing a second time. Confused, he went to go check his peephole again. It was Brienne, again. 

He swung the door open, this time with more confidence, smirking. “Miss me already, 4F?” 

Brienne’s eyebrows were furrowed in frustration, “I locked myself out, and Tyrion isn’t answering his phone. I was hoping he might pick up for you.” 

Jaime offered her a sly grin, “Sure you weren’t just looking for a bunk buddy for The Long Night?”

Brienne flushed immediately, a splotchy red spreading across freckled cheeks. “No, I just didn’t realize the door was in lock position when I came out to give you your pizza!” 

Jaime chuckled goodheartedly before shrugging, “Well, you might be stuck with me anyway. Tyrion is on a holiday vacation with Tysha in Dorne.”

Brienne’s lips pressed together tightly, no doubt cursing his brother and landlord for being missing. “I guess then I can call Marg, see if she’ll let me come over and stay until I can get back into my apartment.” Brienne nodded at Jaime, before moving to step away. 

Jaime reached out and grasped her arm to stop her from going, letting go as soon as he felt the startled flex of her bicep underneath his fingertips. “You can’t possibly be thinking of going out like this. It’s snowing hard enough to summon the Night King in the South. And I thought the snow storm _last week_ was going to be the biggest of the season.”

At the mention of last week’s snow storm, Brienne flushed again. Jaime had not even been thinking about the events that had transpired after the storm but he could feel his face start to heat. 

“Well, I can’t stay out in the hallway all night.” 

“What am I, an imaginary neighbor?” Jaime managed through his blush, “Come on in. You can go text Marg that you’ll go over when the storm clears.”

Brienne pondered her choices hesitantly at his door, before stepping in with the quiet confidence she always carried in her long body. She looked around awkwardly, eyes settling on Bran in the corner of his living room.

“Brawwh, 4F.” 

Brienne shot Jaime a dry look. Having the courtesy to look a little sheepish, Jaime motioned to the rest of the living room. “ _Ñuha lentor, aōha lentor_. You already know I have beer and pizza. And for entertainment tonight, whatever holiday special is playing on the Harrenhal-mark Channel.” 

Brienne barely contained a small snort, before folding herself slightly to sit on his large sofa with a meek, “Thank you for letting me hang out.” The couch groaned slightly as she sat in response and they both laughed. The ice was broken again. 

“Go ahead and start eating, I’m going to grab us some plates and a bottle opener.” 

When he returned, he was transfixed by Brienne’s bright blue eyes on the screen and her tongue fumbling blindly for the haphazardly melting cheese off a very lucky slice of pizza. He cleared his throat before moving to sit next to her, the couch was wide enough for there to be plenty of space between them, but he opted to get as close as socially possible, citing distance to the pizza box. It didn’t seem to matter to Brienne, anyway. She still released a tiny precious snort as the couch creaked with his additional weight. 

*****  


“4F it isn’t a marathon without _at least three_ movies!”  


“Jaime, they’re literally all the same plot _every time_.”

“How can you know if you have only seen two? Unless...” He replied with a sly grin. “Have you seen more than two Harrenhal-mark movies?” 

Brienne blushed brightly, from the two and a half beers or from embarrassment, she didn’t know. Jaime also seemed to exude warmth, and she glanced at the equal amount of beers sitting on his side of the coffee table. 

“No! But I don’t need to, all of them are the same. Take for example this one,” she motioned at the television, _The Sevenmas Knight_ sparkling across the title screen in swirly holiday font. “I’ll make you a bet, that we can safely predict how this is going to play out. And if I win, or I get most of it right, you--” She must’ve really been comfortable now because she poked him in the chest with one long finger. Jaime smiled goofily at her; it made her blood thrum under her wrist and if she was being honest with herself, other places too. “--you have to grant me one wish.” 

“Deal.” 

“Okay, here,” she motioned again to the television, “Is this super successful lady on the phone, very, very busy. She’s probably from King’s Landing and probably in a position of power and probably has--” she pondered for a second, “--a hotshot boyfriend, who is equally in a position of power but kind of a jerk.” 

Jaime laughed out loud when the exact scenario played on the television screen between a generic looking character named Hyle Hunt and a very pretty character named Jeyne. His laughter affused her heat, tendrils of fondness curling throughout her body. 

“ _And then!_ She’s probably going to go to a Wintertown or some other small town like that, where Sevenmas is a huge deal for the city and she’s gonna meet this marginally hotter, more rugged man who’s down to earth and loves kids or something.” 

“Marginally hotter, more rugged?” Jaime was looking fondly at her, at least she believed it to be fond. With her brain foggy like this, there were less voices that told her she was wrong for even thinking he would like her in this capacity. 

“Yeah,” Brienne nodded with her assessment. “He probably has a jawline that geometry books make word problems on,” Her blue eyes combed over her couch companion hotly, “And some semblance of a beard and strong arms to show he can lift things like Sevenmas trees.”

He laughed out loud at that that sent a rush of heat through Brienne. “Lift things like Sevenmas trees and the very busy, super successful main lady.” 

Brienne hummed in agreement, “Yes, and he will teach her the spirit of Sevenmas and they will kiss after a small miscommunication that put the whole small town at risk and then they will live happily ever after.” 

Jaime inched closer, and Brienne could see the crinkles in his eyes and the way the dimples dug deep around the corners of his mouth. She hadn’t seen them that close since last week when they were playing in the snow after a spontaneous snowball fight with some of the Stark children that ended with him half on top of her, staring at her like he was staring at her right now. Except here, the puffs of breath smelled like beer instead of cold and she was braver now, and really had nowhere to run away to. 

“I have a confession.” she whispered. 

“Yes, Brienne?” he said, the low octave pooling right where her legs met. 

“I’ve seen this one before.” 

Jaime took one of his hands and laid it against her face, the wideness of his palm encompassing almost her entire cheek, “Well, if you’ve seen this movie already, then I guess all your predictions will be right.” 

“Sorry, I cheated.”

“I forgive you if your wish has something to do with letting me kiss you.”

“Yes.” 

And in one smooth motion he had his arms around her waist, her own hands running down the planes of his chest down to where his hips dipped into low slung sweats. He pressed his lips to hers frantically, softly and a little messily. 

They broke away panting. 

“Sorry, I ran away last week during the snowball fight. I wanted to kiss you a lot back then, but we might’ve been inappropriate in front of the kids.”

He kissed her again as inappropriately as she liked and more. 

****

Jaime blinked his eyes open, the television playing mutely in the background, the light coming in bright and white from snow outside. His bones creaked as he stretched out in pleasure, adjusting to an unfamiliar weight on his left side. Squished between himself and the couch was Brienne, blonde hair sticking up in haphazard adorable spikes, looking quite comfortable. She began to stir as soon as he shifted, and blinked sleepily at him with those big blue eyes that had entranced him since the day she moved in. 

“Hi,” she murmured, looking unsure but tender.

Feeling very sure, he tightened his hold on her and smiled warmly, “Hi.”

“Brawwwh, _e-urh ee-urh ee-urhee-urhee-urhee-urhee-urh, oh, oh, oh, OH_ , brawwwwh.”

Brienne buried her face into his bare shoulder with a snort, and Jaime clutched at her mostly naked body with a half-hearted groan. 

“I’m going to toss that bird out the window.” 

"At least we didn't break your couch."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Bran is a parrot but all of the other Stark children are human.
> 
> I also owe slips my life.


End file.
